1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural planters of the grain drill type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural planters of the grain drill type are common, well known commercially available agricultural implements.
By grain drill type, I mean the type planter wherein there is an elongated seed box with a plurality of seeders in the bottom thereof, each seeder having housing attached to the bottom of the seed box. Each seeder has a seeder disc which is attached to a rotable shaft. The rate of seeding is adjusted by moving the shaft and thus the discs so there is a greater or lesser clearance between the disc and the housing.
Traditionally, grain drills are made completely non-adjustable. I.e., they are made to drop seeds in drills in fixed row-width spacings, e.g., 6 2/3 inches, or 8 inches, or 10 inches. If a farmer desired to plant part of his crop on ten inch spacing, traditionally, he had to purchase two separate grain drills.
Also, all of the planter discs were designed to operate upon the same level. Therefore, if the farmer desired to plant upon furrowed ground so that some planter discs were higher than the others, his only solution was to adjust his drill height halfway between and have some of the planter discs at too high of an angle and other discs at too low of an angle.
Previously, I have manufactured and sold grain drills wherein the planter discs' height was adjustable. Examples of this are shown in parts catalogs and advertisement brochures which I have publicly distributed.